


You're a God

by Kaiyote



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: I can't bear the thought of you ... with someone else. (Thorki vid.)





	You're a God

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Cali God" by Grace Mitchell


End file.
